hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2050 Pacific hurricane season (Bob)
The 2050 Pacific hurricane season was another inactive season, although it was slightly more active than the previous season, which had no storms due to an extremely strong La Nina. While the La Nina was not as strong in 2050 as it was in 2049, it was still moderately strong, which still suppressed Pacific tropical cyclone activity. This season featured 5 tropical depressions, 4 named storms, 1 of which became a hurricane and none of which became a major hurricane. The first system, Tropical Storm Amanda, did not form until July 26, which ended the tropical cyclone drought in the Pacific that began on October 18, 2048. The last storm, Tropical Storm Dane, dissipated on September 29. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2050 till:01/11/2050 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2050 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/07/2050 till:29/07/2050 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from:05/08/2050 till:11/08/2050 color:C1 text:Boris (C1) from:01/09/2050 till:02/09/2050 color:TD text:Three-E (TD) from:16/09/2050 till:18/09/2050 color:TS text:Cora (TS) from:29/09/2050 till:29/09/2050 color:TS text:Dane (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2050 till:01/08/2050 text:July from:01/08/2050 till:01/09/2050 text:August from:01/09/2050 till:01/10/2050 text:September from:01/10/2050 till:01/11/2050 text:October TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Amanda On July 10, a tropical wave exited the African coast. Due to dry air and moderate wind shear, the storm did not develop whilst in the Atlantic. On July 24, the wave crossed into the eastern Pacific Ocean. Two days later, moving northwestward, the tropical wave developed into Tropical Depression One-E. One-E then developed into Tropical Storm Amanda on July 27. Amanda then was re-classified as a subtropical cyclone on July 28 as it became disorganized. Amanda unexpectedly turned extratropical due to the unusually cool Pacific waters on July 29. Amanda, however, was the first Pacific tropical cyclone since Hurricane Hector in 2048, as the 2049 season had no storms. Hurricane Boris On August 4, an area of low pressure rapidly developed off the west coast of Mexico. The next day, it rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Two-E. Forecasts diverged greatly on the future of Two-E, with some models showing the system becoming a major hurricane while others showing it remaining weak. On A ugust 6, Two-E intensified into Tropical Storm Boris. Boris then intensified into a category 1 hurricane on August 8, becoming the first Eastern Pacific hurricane in nearly two years. Boris retained this intensity for 36 hours before weakening to a tropical storm on August 10. On August 10, strong wind shear rapidly weakened the system. The next day, Boris dissipated from the strong shear and cool waters, as a result of La Nina. Tropical Depression Three-E On September 1, a tropical depression formed in the east-central Pacific. It rapidly dissipated the next day without affecting land. Tropical Storm Cora On September 14, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave in the eastern Pacific Ocean. On September 16, it developed into Tropical Depression Four-E. Four-E later intensified into Tropical Storm Cora late that same day. Cora would intensify to a peak intensity of 65 mph before making landfall in Cora was the most destructive and damaging storm of the season, causing 11 deaths and $400 million in damage. It was the first Pacific storm to make landfall since 2047. Tropical Storm Dane On September 29, a tropical wave in the east-central Pacific developed into a tropical storm, receiving the name "Dane" at 12:00 UTC. It dissipated after just three hours at 15:00 UTC, as it degenerated into a remnant trough. Dane was one of the weakest named storms in Pacific history. Dane did not affect land. Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Pacific hurricane seasons